The Adventures of Fem America
by aribearies
Summary: The story of Fem!America. Wait...America's a girl? That can't be right...Eventual one-sided USUK. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Characters belong to Himaruya. This is my first story so I am sorry if it's pathetic.**

**Madhur: Canada**

**Alaka: Fem!America**

**Mother: Native America.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

For the first time in my life, I opened my eyes and saw somebody stare back at me. She was mother. Her brown eyes were light, like the dirt floor in the tent we were in, and her hair was dark. She had tan skin which completed her beautiful look. She stared at me with wide eyes, shocked. I couldn't understand why. Many other people, who had the same features as mother, were also staring at me, but they were also staring at another baby in an elder woman's arms. The boy was my older brother.

I could see why they looked at him strangely. He looked completely different from the rest of the people. Blonde hair and light skin. I looked at my hands and they were also light. I then realized that I too, was different. Mother looked at me still shocked, and pushed back my hair repeatedly. Was there something wrong with my hair? Was it as well a light color?

I shivered and cried the second I began to breath. Mother noticed and held me closely. Then the other people started yelling at her, and she spoke calmly back. They kept pointing at me and my brother. My mother told them some things, and they left, except for the elder who held my brother. Mother looked at me and smiled while playing with my hair.

"Alaka…" She smiled gently and I stopped crying. I fell asleep in her warm arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I was bigger. Lying next to me was my brother. He looked bigger than how I last remembered him. He slowly woke up next to me and sat up. He looked at me for a few minutes with his violet eyes and examined me. He smiled.

"Madhur." He pointed to himself. I did the same.

"Alaka." I smiled back. I realized that we were in a tent and that we were lying in a warm bed. I could hear noises outside and I was curious.

I got off the bed, wobbling a little when my feet touched the ground. I fell to the ground, and crawled toward the exit. Madhur followed.

We got out and it was beautiful. The trees were tall and the grass was soft. Everything seemed new and exciting. My eyes began shining as I saw this beautiful world. The sky was blue and the grass was a pleasant shade of green. Many tents, food, and children were all over the place. Madhur and I enjoyed ourselves until one man came to us and scolded us for no reason. He sent us back to our tent, but never touched us. He continuously had a disgusted look on his face and I sought to find the reason why.

* * *

Madhur and I were locked into our tent all day. We determined the time by examining the change of light in our room. It wasn't until the sun said it farewells until mother returned, with food for us. Her eyes were wet, as if she were crying.

She handed us the food, and then immediately left without a hello. Madhur and I glanced at each other, confused, before digging our hands into the buffalo we were to eat. It then struck me that I hadn't eaten all day, or that I have never eaten before. It was a nice taste on my tongue.

I thought about mother and her red eyes. I wondered what was wrong with her. Why didn't she speak to us? Her children if anybody. I wondered if the fact that Madhur and I were different had to do with anything. I didn't know if I was different. So what if I had light skin? It doesn't mean my eyes and hair are different as well. Curiously, I pulled a strand of my hair in front of my face. It was a light color like Madhur's. So what! That didn't mean my eyes were different! I couldn't see my eye color, nor could I ask Madhur what color they were. I couldn't speak nor walk. I frowned as I finished my food.

* * *

One of the elders, the one that first held my brother, snuck into our tent. I could tell because her eyes kept shifting and she looked extra cautious. She held Madhur by his hands and lifted him up so that he could balance on his feet. He wobbled a bit, and she helped him move forward. She taught him to walk. It was only a half an hour until he could do it all by himself. Then it became my turn.

It was weird standing on the ground, but eventually I could balance on my feet all by myself. I walked towards Madhur and I fell on him. So much for my supposed to be hug. So I wasn't good perfect at walking, but I was only a day and a half old. There was only so much I could do.

She rubbed her temple, and carefully examined us. It was obvious that we were not like other babies. She grinned and lifted me off Madhur. She carried me in one arm and lifted him into the other. We were both surprised on how she didn't look disgusted while carrying us. In fact, her face was calm. Together we left the tent.

* * *

It was dark out. The sky, the trees and even my skin appeared darker. She carried me and Madhur to a light, surrounded by people. I didn't really care about the people; I was too fascinated with the strange light. It was nothing like the day sun that I only had a glimpse of. It was bigger, than the distant sun that hung high over our heads. It was also contained, and its colors were a verity of red, yellow, orange and even a hint of blue. Madhur also seemed intrigued by the strange light as I could see its reflection in his eyes.

She put us on the ground in front of it, and immediately the other children backed away. Madhur and I just stared at them, confused. They were all terrified and running back to their mothers. I then began to wonder about my mother. I observed everyone's faces, no mother. She simply wasn't here. I frowned as I gazed at the elder.

At first she just sat there, but then she began telling a story. Madhur and I listened although we couldn't understand. Her tone of voice was enough to grab our interest. I then noticed something. The more she spoke, the more the more words I could understand. Unfortunatley the only a few words I understood were really small.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young boy touch the flames. He cried in pain and immediately pulled his fingers back. I grew curious. Now I wanted to touch it.

* * *

When the story finished, everyone left back to their tents. Madhur and I stayed put for we didn't know where our tent was. The elder was not there to guide us, so we sat put. The light was still on. 'Fire' I believed what it was called. It was one of the words the elder taught me through her story. It was beautiful; my urge to touch it grew.

I did touch it, and it hurt my hand. I yelped in pain and Madhur looked at me confused. He wasn't paying any attention to me so he had no idea what was going on. I pointed to the fire and held his hand with my burnt one. He felt the heat and almost immediately yanked it out of my grasp. He scowled at me and shook his head as if he couldn't believe me. I looked back at the fire for it attracted me.

I went to reach for the fire, Madhur yelled some random words he caught from the story at me, but to me, they all sounded gibberish. I ignored him. I put my hand in the fire, and this time, it felt nice. It didn't hurt me. In fact, its flames went around my arm. I felt no pain, and it was odd. The boy's finger tips had turned black from a second in the fire, mine were in fine after a few minutes.

* * *

I heard a scream and crash from behind me. I took my hand out of the fire and looked back. A native girl stood there shocked, and at her feet was a crashed pot. Madhur and I stared at her confused. She stared at us and screamed some more. Eventually the whole tribe was there.

They stared at the girl and then at us. She was frantically pointing at us and then at her hand. Was she talking about my hand in the fire? Everybody stared at me and Madhur in horror. The children hid behind their mothers and mothers behind their husbands. Mother was in the crowd and once Madhur and I saw her, we walked towards her and reached for her to lift us. She looked at us with her eyes wide open, terrified. She looked at the elder for help and the elder picked us up. She brought me and Madhur to our tent.

We didn't get any sleep that night. The elder spent the whole night teaching me and Madhur to talk. I was glad that I would finally be able to understand everybody else, but my heart wished that it was mother who was teaching me these things. I paid very close attention to the Native woman's hand movements and voice. I repeated her. When she was done, she carried Madhur and I to our beds and tucked us in goodnight.

* * *

Madhur was up before me. He was sitting up and gazing at me as I woke up. Clothes now covered our areas. It then dawned on me that before I was naked, and so was Madhur. I was confused for I didn't remember sleeping with this cloth attached to me. Madhur then explained to me that the elder came to us early that morning and changed us. I nodded as I listened.

Madhur told me that we were forbidden from leaving the tent. I scowled as I felt as if I were in a prison. I didn't want to stay in a dark, enclosed space all the time! I couldn't have cared less if this was my second day alive; I wanted to explore the world I was born into. I went to the back of my tent and lifted the covers slightly. I looked out and saw the forests, calling for me. There were no other tents behind ours, which was perfect for we wouldn't get caught. I looked back at Madhur and asked him to come with me.

He was very hesitant, that boy. He kept saying 'what if.' I told him to quit worrying because we were just going to the woods then back. How typical of the older brother to be responsible. I was pretty much on my knees begging him to come with me, until he finally agreed.

We snuck out, making it our goal to return before dawn for that would be the time we'd get our food for the day. The grass was soft beneath our feet. We carefully trotted, still not used to standing, towards the forest. It was beautiful with its tall trees. Its green was such a fantastic color. It was beautiful, and Madhur agreed. We entered the woods unspotted. It was too easy.

* * *

I explored the land as the curious child I was with Madhur following from behind. I stumbled and tripped a lot because I wasn't used to my new feet. When I saw the glistening, dark blue lake, I longed to splash in it. The first thing I did as a free child was do what I was longing for. I screamed the first time the cold water made contact with my skin. I wished for something warm to surround me. Madhur held me closely and tried to swat all the water off me. I was thankful I had a great older brother like him.

I looked at my reflection in a clear, blue pool. I had short, golden hair that matched the grains of wheat I saw while passing through our home before the man scolded us and blue eyes that matched the distant water. I giggled in amusement when I saw a piece of my hair sticking up. I thought I was pretty, even though I was very different from my beautiful mother.

While exploring the land some more, I saw a bizarre creature. It had long ears and it was small. It was cute and the sight of it made me giggle. For that reason, I named it Giggles. I claimed Giggles as my pet. I decided to pet it because its coat looked so fluffy. Giggles ran away and I chased him. He ran into a hole and without a second thought, I put my small hand through the hole as well. I reached for him, but when I felt pain and a strange liquid run down my poor finger, I pulled it out. I examined the mysterious red substance. It was my first time bleeding. I cried then disowned Giggles.

Madhur heard me cry and came towards me even though that meant he'd have to abandon the berries he was picking. He comforted me and kissed my wound. I immediately stopped crying and I felt much better. He smiled at me and handed me a berry which I cheerfully ate.

Madhur and I enjoyed ourselves. It was very fun playing on the new land. Eventually, it became cold and the sun was going down. Madhur and I frowned and left to head back to the tent.

* * *

We got back just in time. It was as if nobody even knew we left, and that hurt us. Soon a young girl came to our handed us our food then immediately left. We never had a chance to thank her. We stayed in our tent until the elder woman came to get us.

We walked behind the elder woman to the campfire and everybody kept their distance from us. Mother was yet again nowhere to be found. I frowned. I glanced at one of the Native girls who I recognized as the one who brought me my food. She was staring at me curiously. I smiled at her and her eyes widened before she looked away. I looked at the fire before me. Madhur and I sat next to each other and he noticed my sad face.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. Stunned, I looked at him. I nodded before returning my gaze to the fire. I hoped for the elder to say the same story as last night, so that I could understand it. I recognized by the tone of her voice, that it wasn't.

* * *

_This story was about a beautiful Native woman, who found out she was a spirit due to her immortality. At first she didn't know. When she was young, a native tribe found her and raised her as their own. They noticed that she aged very slowly, and they realized that the girl was gifted with the ability of learning fast. After many generations of living, the tribe began to think of her as a spirit. A guardian. _

_Eventually, a Native man from her tribe fell in love with her and they were wed. She became pregnant, somehow, although she was a virgin. After some nine months, she had twins. These twins were different from the other children, though. The twins were blond, and had strange eye colors. Their skin was so pale that it was believed that they were born into darkness. The natives believed these children to be demons born from their pure, beautiful mother. They were hideous in their eyes._

_In a few days, the children grew more than an average baby, having the ability to walk and talk in only days. They could pretty much take care of themselves, and fire could not hurt them. Everybody feared them. Even their mother. Because of this, they were locked into their tents all day._

* * *

I found the story entertaining, but I found everybody glaring at me and Madhur. I then realized that the spirit was my mother, and my twin and I were the demons. Madhur seemed to have noticed too. I stared at him with tears in my eyes. This was why everybody was afraid of us. This was why mother distanced herself from her own to children.

Surely we weren't demons, right? We couldn't be! We were children, normal children. I refused to believe otherwise. They were lying. It was all just a story. A myth. They really all loved me and my brother. We were a part of the tribe, weren't we? Of course we were. Unfortunately, despite my words I knew that I was being an ignorant child in denial.

I accepted my fate, without question. As long as I had my brother with me, I would be fine, I thought. I knew that together we would get through this conflict. We would be with each other watching the other's back. My tears then dried up, and I felt warmth in my heart.

**

* * *

**

**_Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder_. Sorry if it's crap. Oh well, it gets better...hopefully...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's crap, don't remind me. Characters belong to Himaruya. Surely you know the character's native names by now right? I suck at mechanics so don't judge.**

* * *

Years went by, and Madhur and I stayed the same small babies we were since our second day of life. The natives warmed up to us a little bit, but a little is sometimes never enough. A few believed that we as well were guardian spirits, but most disagreed.

We gained our privileges of leaving the tent, but we had our limits. We could only go so far north as up to the plains where the sun kissed the grass. The woods were off limits, but on an occasion, Madhur and I would sneak out as the young rebels seeking adventure we were. West we could only go up to the distant river, but never across, and east was where the women pick the corn.

The children who were once afraid of us still were cautious when close to us. The younger generation always found us intriguing and tried to follow Madhur and I. They always asked us questions and even tried to touch us until their mothers scolded them. It was never enough to stop them, though. It was quite irritating.

Sometimes while passing the different 'tepees,' although Madhur and I still called them tents, we heard mothers talking bad about us to their children. The children, instead of being frightened, were even more interested in knowing about us, much to me and Madhur's chagrin.

Of course, despite the children's curiosity, the hatred I felt, through the air somehow from adults, rubbed off on me. It affected Madhur greatly. He grew quiet and shy from being pushed under weights of an untamed aura. I, however, chose to ignore it, thus my amazing ability to ignore the atmosphere was born.

We started seeing more of mother. Every time she saw us, she would smile. When she saw us playing, her face had this expression of longing to join us. She still stayed a certain distance away from us though, but Madhur and I knew that she was actually being forced to stay away from us by a Native man.

The Native man, who scolded me from leaving the tent once, despised me and Madhur. He was mother's husband, and we weren't his children. He had no reason to love us. His relationship with mother was very complicated. I would see her beg for him to forgive her, but he only glared and never spoke. He would give me and Madhur an intense gaze, frightening us, if we were near our mother. Despite all this, Madhur and I still looked up to him as the Tribe's warrior he was.

Madhur and I spent most of our time with the Natives who were kind to us. Thankfully this group consisted of men, women, elders and children. These people respected us and were very kind. During the day, we would watch the women make supplies for survival and even play in the cornfields while the nice ladies laughed at our youth. We sometimes would help the men make weapons and even watch them hunt some animals as long as it was within our boundaries. The children, however, admired us and watched us in awe. Unlike the other children, we weren't on display to them. They treated us like actual living beings.

* * *

During our years, I learned how to use weapons as well. Only a few people actually knew I was a girl. I kept my hair short because it was easier to tame that way. I had many reasons why I didn't want to tell anybody my true gender. One was because I was well aware of the lifestyle for women and it irritated me on how they could not seek adventure. The second reason was because I felt I was letting mother down. Madhur was white, but he was also a boy, so there was a positive side to his birth. I was both different and female, which made me feel useless to mother.

I told mother of my plans of being a boy and she agreed to them and promised to keep it. At first she rejected, but she saw how much it would mean to me if I was a boy, so she had no choice but to give in. Not even my brother would know I was a girl.

Life within the village became easy over time. Madhur and I would do what we wanted to, all day, then sleep. Eventually, though, I began to feel a bit depressed and bored as the long days went on. I grew envious of the children I knew. Children born after me were already adults as I was still a toddler. I grew very bored hoping for change. Eventually, the time came.

* * *

It was 13 winters, until conflict rose again into our seemingly peaceful tribe. This time there seemed to be a civil war going on. One about me and Madhur. One side thought of us as spirits, the other demons. They argued and argued until finally mother couldn't take it anymore. She threatened to leave the village with us if peace was not kept. Unfortunately, one part of the tribe was so desperate for us 'demons' to leave, they forced mother to leave. And so she left, with us following her.

Ever since we were removed from the tribe, we became self-reliant and became our own tribe. It was only us three, but it was still pretty hard to survive. We had to stick together. Life was much harder now that we didn't have a home, which is why we moved into a cave. It was cold and damp, but at least it was a place to stay. Madhur and I stayed in that cave all day while mother went out to get food. We couldn't be seen for 2 reasons: 1 Mother wanted to avoid trouble with other tribes, and 2 we were quite small and frail.

Madhur and I avoided talking to mother unless she began a conversation. It wasn't that we were mad. No, of course not. In fact, we felt guilty of what happened in the past few days. We were embarrassed to be in the same room as mother. We thought for sure she hated us, and she soon noticed.

Mother knew that we would never believe her if she said she wasn't mad at us. We were a tribe falling apart before it even began. Mother one day told me and Madhur that we were leaving our cave, although we were unsure why.

* * *

She led us through the forest and over rivers. She carried us at some parts and fed us at others. Eventually, for the first time ever, my feet no longer touched dirt but instead touched another strange type of ground. It was a light color, and dry. In the distance I saw a large body of water splash upon a darker part of the ground. Its noises were calming and it view was beautiful.

"I'm giving you the land near the ocean to live on. You will be east, and I shall be west. A few acquaintances of mine live a bit more south, but you can't trespass on their land unless you come west of the Great River." Mother knelt down and kissed my forehead. I stared at her long and hard trying to put the words together.

"Mama, you're not leaving Alaka here…are you?" Madhur asked, pouting. He didn't like the idea of leaving me behind. I could tell because we grew a bond being together so much. It was like ripping a heart in two. I frowned, accepting fate. I wouldn't care if mother was abandoning me. I was the younger, female sibling. I saw it coming. Madhur wouldn't understand. He didn't know I was girl and I wouldn't tell him. Why? Because I didn't need my only companion looking down on me, that's why. Mother gave Madhur a hurt look.

"I am, but I will return to see her. Yes, I will. I will also leave you. Only you will be in the North. Together we will watch the land that we live upon. After all, we are guardians." I gave mother a skeptical look. We weren't 'guardians,' we were clearly demons. I gave mother a fake smile that half appreciated her trying to make us feel better, but the other half just wished for her to call us a demon in our face. It would hurt a lot less that way.

"Mama, me north? But I've never set foot; I don't want to leave Alaka alone!" Madhur protested. This rebellious part of Madhur was rare. Usually he was quiet and obedient, but when he gets pushed to his limit, he snaps out of his innocent character. It was one of the things I admired about him. _Surely I hoped he would never snap on me, or I'd be sure to cry._

"Please, Madhur, hear my words. I had a dream, a vision. Something told to me by the spirits of the land. Something's coming, something new. This isn't my tale, it is yours. You two are essential to my vision. You two must do what the spirits say or who knows what may happen. This vision I have, may be the reason why a virgin, as myself, had two distinctive children!" She said with a hint of fascination in her tone. I had to admit, mother looked much like myself right now, despite her different characteristics. She had curiosity and adventure in her face, like me. Maybe I was her child. I felt the edge of my lip curl into a sweet smile.

"A vision, huh? Very well, I'm not the one to turn down a chance of adventure. Very well then, mother. Do as you wish with me as I am your child." I smiled at mother, and she stared at me in awe before she smiled back. Madhur made an unimpressed grunt and shook his head.

"I give up. If you say so, Alaka." He sighed, annoyed that nobody even considered his thoughts even though his voice was calm. Being with someone for so long can help you realize other people's emotions, even if they aren't visible. Madhur walked over to me and gave me a hug. Realizing that this could be the last time feeling Madhur's warmth brought tears to my eyes. I held them in and cherished the moment. Soon we broke apart and mother carried him back into the forest, away from the ocean. When they vanished from sight, I collapsed onto my small knees and cried, until my heart would accept that my other half was really gone.

* * *

**I wish I had a brother like Canada. I wish I had a brother, period.**

**The "Great River" is the old name for the Mississippi River.**

**"Surely I hoped he would never snap on me, or I'd be sure to cry." If you read one webcomic by Himayura called "Canada-san and the Quarrel with America" Canada makes America cry. America, oh the foreshadow you just put on yourself XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! So dramatic! Have you noticed that I become VERY critical when it comes to my work? Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I won't blame you if you don't. Seriously, I'm doing this for entertainment and practice. Constructive criticsm, please? I really don't care if nobody likes it, but my friends won't stop pestering me to upload it...**

* * *

Hours after I finished crying, I became hungry. Great. Now I was depressed _and_ starving, what a perfect combination. I had no more tears, none. I cried my heart out and swallowed it again. I left the ocean and entered the woods. There was a greater chance of finding food here, right? Wrong. I was an inexperienced hunter. Sure I could make a few tools, but I didn't know where to get the supplies.

I went to the river, where maybe I could find some fish. I remembered how Madhur and I always found fish in the river that was within our boundary. I choked on my saliva at the nostalgia. To forget about my memories, I carefully laid my tiny feet on the rocky ground within the river.

It was hard for me to catch fish. I could only stay in the shallow areas. I was really small. Probably 4 of mother's small feet stacked on top of each other? Anyways, I really struggled trying to get some fish, for they were much too fast for me. I collapsed, causing myself to get entirely wet. I almost cried, but I was out of tears. I gazed at the water before me, feeling tormented. I then began to regret listening to mother's vision.

I left the river and found berries. First, I made sure they weren't poisonous by examining them. When I was positive they were okay, I stuffed as many as I could into my mouth. I didn't need to pick a lot until my small belly got full.

I made my way back to ocean. I got lost a few times, but in the end I managed. I just had to look for the sun. It sets in the west, the direction of the forest, so all I had to do was go in the opposite direction. Easy.

It would be time for me to sleep soon. The sun was almost gone. The sky was splattered with pink, purple and blue. It was beautifully hung over the ocean. I lay down on the sand. It was soft enough for me. Slowly my eyes began to close as I stared at the sky above me. The last thing I saw was a single bright star in a dark blue sky.

* * *

I sat up from my peaceful sleep. I had looked up expecting to see the sun coming from beyond the water. Instead, I saw huge white sails on top of many brown platforms. Curiosity overcame me and I immediately named the strange thing 'Cloud on Trees,' since that is what they appeared to me. Could it perhaps be the water spirits? I sat put watching the Cloud on Trees grow closer to me by the second.

The Cloud on Trees crashed against the sand with noise that made my ears hurt. I continued to sit where I was, despite the fact that I was in the open. I'd like to see those water spirits chase me out of the land MY mother gave me. Ha. Like she would ever allow that to happen. I tried to make a confident smile, but in the end, it became unsure.

I watched as strange men disembarked the Cloud on Trees. I guess they were tents? Or teepees, whichever floats your canoe. Something about these men interested me. They weren't as dark as the native, nor were they as light as I. They were a mix. Interesting.

* * *

Not only was their color different but so was their style of clothing. It looked much more interesting than the bison fur I wore. I couldn't help but wonder which animal was hunted for their clothes.

They came from beyond the waters, where the sun rises. That was all I knew about these strange people. Well, I also knew that these people were clueless. Why? Because they all now treaded the same light sand I walked upon, but they couldn't notice a baby, sitting all alone in the open? I was an apparent 1 year old and even I would have noticed something like that. Soon, as if my mind was being read, a man turned around and saw me.

He had brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. The moment I saw him I felt a connection. I didn't know what it was, but I felt as if I had something in common with this man. He stood there paralyzed with what looked like fear. I stared at him with confusion.

_"Q-Que es esto?"_ He yelled pointing to my mouth. Simultaneously, I licked my lips and tasted berries. Wow. I was almost positive that some creature would have come up to me and licked my face clean, while I slept. My theory was wrong. Oh well, how would I know?

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand then wiped it on my bison clothes. The strange man seemed to have calm, and grew a strange, mischievous smile upon his face. He walked closer to me. I gave him a blank expression and just stared at him. Eventually he stood right in front of me.

"_Hola niño pequeño, ¿quién eres?" _the man asked me as he knelt to the ground. I guess he was trying to make himself at my level? I didn't know how to reply since I didn't know what he said. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. He examined me.

_"Eres lindo…."_ He played with my hair. He kept twirling my strand of hair that stuck up from the rest. My eyes widened as my curiosity grew. He studied my clothes and frowned. _"Pero su ropa está insultante."_ He continued frowning.

_"Olle! Usted."_ He pointed to one of his men. _"Dame ropa para el niño._" He turned to me and smiled as the other man left. How I wished I could understand what he was saying. I was dying on the inside from curiosity, and these questions I wished to ask only made matters worse!

_"¿Eres la tierra?"_ He asked me. I pouted and it struck him that he was making me irritated by giving me anxiety. He patted the sand beneath us. "Tierra." He continued to pat the ground. Oh. So this Tierra thing is ground? Interesting….I nodded, understanding. He pointed to me.

_"Tu." _He repeated numerous times. I repeated him as well. So 'tu' meant me? Okay then. Easy enough to remember. So ground equals me? I guess that seems right. I am a spirit…or demon. Whichever worked, and I honestly didn't care about being considered a demon anymore. The land. Mother gave it to me. I knew that was certain. She said it, herself.

_"Tu eres la tierre?" _I watched him point to me then pat the ground again. Me something ground. Yeah, I believe so. I nodded and he smiled.

"_Entoces, desde ahora, su nuevo nombre es 'Florida.' Oiste?" _I nodded, although I still had no idea what he was talking about. He pointed to me and repeated Florida. I guess that's my new name? No more Alaka? Oh well, Florida did sound a lot cooler…

_"Florida!"_ I repeated. It sounded so pleasant on my lips that I had to smile. I said it the exact same way this man did! He smiled at me and ruffled my blonde hair. I felt my cheeks warm up at the sudden affection. The only people I received affection like this was from my mother and brother. Never from a stranger. I never received any affection from my own tribe. I was only treated like a friend or vermin. I liked this feeling. It made my heart warm.

* * *

The man the stranger dismissed earlier returned. He now came with some strange material with the same color that matched the clouds. The stranger yanked the material out of the man's grasp and handed me the material. I took it and lifted it to see what it was.

It was a gown. A pretty one with a red bow around the collar. When I lifted it, another piece fell onto the dry sand. I guessed that that one piece was for my bottom half by the way it was shaped. I picked it up moments after it fell and stuffed it into my arms. I looked at the stranger curiously, and he smiled. Was he really giving them to me?

The stranger put the dress part over my head for me. At first I thought I was going to get trapped, but luckily I wasn't. It felt weird having clothing on the top part of my body. I ran behind one of the nearby rocks to put on the bottom part.

I threw my old cloth towards the trees. It wasn't needed anymore. I had different clothing now. Something new and life changing. I walked back towards the stranger. I was curious to know his name.

"Eh." I grunted while pointing at him. "What is your name?" I said in my language. He stared at me confused then smiled. He pointed to himself.

_"España."_ I smiled back at him.

"España." I repeated, testing the name. The ending of his name made me giggle. Ña. What a funny way to pronounce something.

_"Me voy hacer tu nuevo hermano_" He told me. I looked at him and smiled. I didn't know what he had said, but I nodded and pretended to understand. I twirled in place, watching my clothes lift up from the sand. I bet I looked adorable. I ran towards the ocean to see if I could see my reflection. It was too blue to see my appearance so I frowned. España followed me and saw my expression. Once again, he dismissed one of his men.

The man came back after I spent a few minutes kicking the water with my bare feet pouting. España kept giggling saying things like, _'Que lindo' _while squealing. I puckered my face and made an annoyed grunt. I watched as the man handed España a strange object. I caught a glimpse of it. It was very shiny.

España showed me the object, and I saw another baby like myself looking into it. I had ANOTHER twin? Since when? I moved and it moved with me. I twirled, it twirled. I stuck out my tongue and it mocked me. My patience was wearing thin.

After having the strange object copy me, I wanted to show it a piece of my mind. I was going to poke it. HAHA! How do you like them apples, now? Confidence sparked in my heart, and I did poke it. Only, instead of feeling skin, I felt something hard, smooth, and cold. My eyes widened as I stared in awe. What was this thing? I rubbed the strange object, hearing a strange squeaky sound. España smiled.

"_Es un espejo." _He laughed at my curiosity.

"Espejo?" I repeated, still unsure of its functions.

"_Mira_." He continued facing the mirror at me. He went to fix my hair, which was a mess no doubt. I didn't have to see in order to know. I looked into the mirror, seeing a hand on the child's head. The child had twigs, leaves and the same piece of hair sticking out that I had. I then realized that this child was me.

As España went picking pieces of scraps out of my hair, I made theories about the espejo. One was that it was a new spirit, who is trapped in another world. She mocks people and can transform into them because she's just bored and can't do anything else. The other was that it shows you what you're doing. I went with the second one because I could feel the weight of Espana's hand on my head.

He pointed to the woods. I think he wanted a personal VIP tour, don't worry I'm free. It's not like I had anything else to do but starve to death and be lonely for the rest of my miserable life. No, I wanted to change my pessimistic attitude. I was going to take this chance and open the world. I was to learn more about who I am, and España would help me. I turned to him and made a huge smile that my eyes couldn't stay open. I reached for España's hand and he gladly held it while squealing 'que lindo!' again. I tugged on his arm towards the forest. He turned around towards his men.

"_Vamos!"_ He shouted before facing me again.

"Vamos!" I repeated. Yet again, España squealed 'que lindo.' I could tell that this would be an interesting friendship.

* * *

**Time to be your personal translator. YAY! **

**Q-Que es esto? = What is this**

**Hola niño pequeño, ¿quién eres? = Hello small child. Who are you?**

**Eres lindo = You're cute**

**Olle! Usted. Dame ropa para el niño. = Hey! You. Give me clothes for the boy. **

**¿Eres la tierra? = Are you the land?**

**Entoces, desde ahora, su nuevo nombre es 'Florida.' Oiste? = Well then. From now on, your new name is Florida. You hear?**

**España = Spain**

**Me voy hacer tu nuevo hermano = Im going to be your new brother. **

**Que lindo. = How cute**

**Es un espejo = It's a mirror.**

**Mira = Look**

**Vamos = Let's go**

**Pays off being hispanic. It really does. P.S. It's time to put all that knowledge about conquistadors to work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Conquistadors! Dun dun dun. Sorry if it isn't that good. I got distracted...A LOT. It's why it took me so long for this chapter. I have a short attention span. Constructed Criticsm please! I would like to improve, a lot! Maybe gain a little more self-esteem in my work since I have none. **

**I can't really see Spain as a bad man, so I'm making him forced by his monarchy. Do you guys think it was a good idea, or did I fail epically?**

* * *

I showed España the land, the waters, and the animals. He didn't make many comments on my home; I frowned thinking he was unimpressed. Eventually he saw my hurt face and gave me a comforting hug. He tried to teach me some new words in 'Español.' I learned a few like agua, arboles, animales, hombres, amigo, etc. The simple stuff.

España introduced me to a new animal. It's called a 'caballo' and it's really tall! There were many of them and I got to ride one. It was a dark shade of brown that matched the tree trunks. Its hair on its mane and tail were black, almost the color of mother's hair. España lifted me onto the horse. Never in my life have I felt so big! I could see everything! España sat himself behind me, and we rode together in the front, leading the rest of his men somewhere (although I wasn't quite sure where). Maybe we were just sight-seeing? Well, after a good few minutes, I had some-what of a panic attack because I kept thinking I was going to fall off. Also, I wasn't familiar with the new elevation I was at, so I started feeling nauseous. I didn't think I was ready to ride the caballo, and España thought so too. He lifted me off the caballo and decided that both of us would walk. I would learn to ride when I was older. I continued being his tour guide, but I had to travel on foot.

* * *

While showing him around, España had a constant annoyed look on his face. It was as if he was looking for something. His eyes shifted back and forth looking at everything that caught his eyes. I noticed something else. He also had a hint of worry in his expression.

"_Preguntale 'donde estas el oro?' Usted lo necesite o la reina se va a enojar…"_ One of the men told España. He had a pained look on his face.

"_Yo se, yo se…."_ He muttered. He smiled back at me.

"_Oye, donde esta el oro en este tierra?"_ He forced a nervous laugh. I stared at him.

"Oro?" I repeated, confused. I never heard that word before. Heck, I never heard any of the words this man was spewing before.

"_Si."_ He reached into his clothes and then held out his hand. He opened it to reveal rocks. Shiny rocks, but still rocks. I stared at it unsure. Was this what he was here for?

"Eh?" was the sound I made. I really couldn't make a comment on somebody looking for rocks.

"_Oro, Florida, oro."_ I could see panic in his face. Obviously something was bothering him. I looked at him nervously. I wished I could help him, but I never saw this oro before. I frowned.

"No se…" I wanted to say 'I don't know what you are asking' but I only knew how to say 'no se.'

"_Florida, por favor! Necesito su ayuda! Mi reina no será feliz si no tengo oro!"_ He grabbed my hand and started shaking me. I was pretty freaked out and unsure what to do. Was oro really capable of doing this to someone? One second he was happy, the next…like this.

"Deja, deja." I whined. I know I didn't complete the word, but I didn't know how to try stopping España. I protested some more. It was awkward having the man before you on his knees, begging for rocks. Especially when a lot of grown men in armor were staring at you. Not to mention the fact of begging to a baby.

"No tengo oro!" I shouted feeling blood rush to my cheeks. Needless to say I was a bit embarrassed. España immediately stopped shaking. He stopped moving, period. He stared down at the ground, I couldn't see his face. I thought I hurt his feelings, and guilt overcame me. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes and my vision blurring. I pouted.

"Perdon." I mumbled softly. I believe that word means 'sorry,' but I'm not entirely sure. Oh well, it's the thought that counts, right? España looked up at me, and smiled.

"Que lindoooooo." He squealed for the umpteenth time. My mouth twitched. That's all it took to calm him? Unbelievable. What mess have I gotten myself into?

I looked into his eyes. I saw how they were shining. I felt blush on my cheeks. Every time I did something cute, he would be happy. Slowly a smile appeared on my face. Before I knew it, España had me in his arms, and I was being held tightly. I giggled at the strange feeling. Only Madhur hugged me like this. I frowned, at the memory.

By the end of the day, I knew much more Español. The skies were dark or 'oscuro.' I was to head to bed soon in my own separate tent. Oh, I forgot to mention that the men formed a camp not too far from the ocean. España ordered me to stay nearby, but he didn't forbid me from exploring. I wandered through the field, curiously watching the men set up their equipment.

* * *

I overheard a few men talking about 'Indios.' That's what they called Native Americans, believe it or not. I grew curious to know what these men were talking about. I hid behind a pile of fire wood. Thank goodness, I was so small.

"_Oye, ¿dónde están los indios?"_ I heard one of them say. I recognized the words as 'where are the Natives.' What were these guys planning?

"_No se, pero yo quiero oro."_ Another man spat with venom in his tone. I squirmed around in my spot, uncomfortable. More of this 'oro' nonsense.

"_Ya, ya."_ One of the men smirked deviously. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't like that look. "_El niño puede llevarnos a los indios, que pueden llevarnos hasta el oro."_ I mentally began translating the words in my head.

'_El niño'_ is me. I know that. _'llevar'_ means to lead_. 'Los indios'_ means natives. So the boy leads Natives? Wait, I'm missing something_. 'Llevarnos_,' I think that means _lead us_. So the boy leads us to natives? Okay, that's sorted out. '_Llevarnos_,' still means to lead us. '_Hasta el oro_?' The rocks? Wait. The boy leads us to natives, leads us to the oro? Seems right although I could be a little of...

I felt my eyes widened when I realized that these guys wanted to use me. They wanted rocks? Really? I will never understand these spirits from the ocean. NEVER! My heart ached. I was being used to bring these men to the natives, to bring them to rocks! But España was nice to me. Could he have the heart to do such a thing?

I remembered him being worried and saying stuff about a 'reina.' Was she his mother or something? Maybe she was a mean mother and wanted him to work for her and get her rocks. Although I wished I could meet her and ask her about this strange love towards rocks she has, I felt bad for España. He was nice. He should have been a child of my mother. We could have shared land and he could have been my _much _older brother! Still…

I knew the Natives for years now. They gave me a place to live; some supported me and were friendly towards me. They were kind to me and my brother when the rest of the tribe feared us. I couldn't let them all suffer for something only a few people did. They were my friends. I couldn't make a careless mistake and watch the innocent ones suffer. I would never be able to live with myself like that. I immediately left the scene and headed towards España's tent.

* * *

España was a nice man. I didn't want to make him sad. Why I say this? I had a plan to escape, but first, I would spend my last few moments with my new friend. I lifted the curtain that separated España from the outside world. I was now in his tent, which was pretty big, in my opinion anyways. España stood in the middle, pacing.

"_¿Qué hago, qué hago?"_ He muttered to himself. I made myself open to him.

"Hola." I said, quietly. I mentally scolded myself. My 'hola' didn't even sound like an 'hola.' It sounded more like a squeak! How embarrassing! I felt my cheeks warm up. España turned towards me and smiled.

"_Hola, hermanito chiquitito."_ He sang. I smiled as well. _"¿Cómo estás? Cuando vas a dormir, pequeñito?"_

"'stoy bien, gracias." I paused for a moment, translating his second question. "No se." I replied.

"_Ya pues….¿Quieres verme mientras que yo trabajo?"_I nodded, unsure what he was saying. He lifted me onto his bed. It was soft. I looked up at España, curiously. He smiled at me. _"¿Sabes qué año es?"_ I shook my head. _"Es 1513! Este será un día muy importante para usted, como un país."_ I nodded pretending to understand. In reality I had no idea what he was talking about. He hadn't taught me that many words.

A man entered the tent and España's attention immediately turned toward him. His face looked annoyed, as if he wanted to talk to me some more.

"_Que quieres, Ponce de Le__ό__n?"_ España asked. I looked at the other man, and he stared back at me. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"_Voy a regresar más tarde..."_ He left the tent. I still looked at the place where he once stood. I didn't know why, but I was curious to know why he couldn't speak in front of me. España turned back to me and spoke.

"_Eres tan lindo!" _I looked back at España, my attention now grabbed. _"Eres como una versión más dulce de mi Lovi! Ustedes dos son muy lindos!"_ He squealed. I giggled. I liked making people happy. It was nice seeing their smiles, for it warmed my heart.

* * *

After spending my last few moments with España, he carried me to my tent where he tucked me into a nice warm bed. I would have fallen asleep, but I had important business to attend to. Once I left, there was no going back.

"_Buenas noches, mi hermanito."_ He said before he left, believing that I was asleep. I stayed in bed for a while, waiting for the right moment, although I wasn't exactly sure what the right moment was. Eventually, I got off my bed and quietly snuck out of my tent. Nobody was out, thank goodness.

I quietly tip-toed to the woods. Luckily, I wasn't caught. I looked back at the camp one last time. I frowned. I knew I had to leave, but I decided that I would not stop these men from exploring, as I saw that they were curious like myself. I would not help them look for oro or the Natives, for I didn't want them to get hurt. I wouldn't help either side for the safety of them both, I thought that seemed okay. Besides, I was only a baby. What more could I possibly do?

* * *

**I like being a translator :P**

**Caballo = Horse (Remember they were brought to the Americas by the Europeans).**

**Preguntale 'donde estas el oro?' Usted lo necesite o la reina se va a enojar… = Ask him 'where is the gold?' You need it or the queen will be angry...**

**Yo se, yo se…. = I know, I know...**

**Oro = Gold**

**Oye, donde esta el oro en este tierra? = Hey, where is the gold in this land?**

**No se = I don't know.**

**Florida, por favor! Necesito su ayuda! Mi reina no será feliz si no tengo oro! = Florida, please! I need your help! My queen will not be happy if I have no gold!**

**Deja, deja = Leave, leave (America wanted to say 'leave me,' which is 'dejame.'**

**No tengo oro! = I have no gold!**

**Perdon = Sorry**

**Que lindo = How cute**

**No se, pero yo quiero oro = I don't know, but I want gold.**

**Ya, ya. = There, there. (Then America gives a somewhat translation afterwards although it isn't exact).**

**Reina = Queen (I made it queen because women usually like jewelry). **

**Qué hago, qué hago? = What do I do, what do I do?**

**Hola, hermanito chiquitito = Hello, tiny little brother.**

**¿Cómo estás? Cuando vas a dormir, pequeñito? = How are you? When are you going to sleep, little one?**

**'stoy(shorting the word eh, America?) bien, gracias. = I'm good, thank you.**

**Ya pues….¿Quieres verme mientras que yo trabajo? = Well then...Want to watch me while I work?**

**¿Sabes qué año es? = Do you know what year it is?**

**Es 1513! Este será un día muy importante para usted, como un país = It's 1513! It's a very important day for you, as a country. (Too bad America can't undertand, she still doesn't know that she's a country).**

**Que quieres, Ponce de Leόn = What do you want, Ponce de Leon?**

**Voy a regresar más tarde = I will return later.**

**Eres tan lindo! = You are so cute! :P**

**Eres como una versión más dulce de mi Lovi! Ustedes dos son muy lindos = You're like a sweeter version of my Lovi! You two are very cute!( About time Spain mentioned Lovino).**

**Buenas noches, mi hermanito = Good night, my little brother.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So at first I had no idea what to write, but then this morning when I woke up I had an idea! Awesome right? Well, enjoy my epic failure that I spent a long time working on!**

**To help you get the scenery, America is either around the Pine Barrens OR in an area between South Carolina and New Jersey. Your choice.**

* * *

I wandered around that night, half asleep, looking for a place to rest. Maybe I shouldn't have left España? I don't know what I should have done. All I knew was that I was awfully tired. I couldn't even walk in a straight line. I kept running into shrubs…and trees. Ouch.

It's very painful to travel in forests with bare feet, especially if you are too sleepy to pay attention to every step you take. Nothing hurts more than stepping on a stick or sharp rock. I knew that I was going to have bruises all over me the next sunrise. After all, I bruise like a summer peach. It's one of the many disadvantages of being a one year old for 13 years. Your skin remains frail.

I was quite thankful that I was a very light child. I left behind no footsteps so nobody could follow me. I looked up at the night sky. Great, I had no idea which way I was going. For all I know, I could be going around in circles. Oh, that would be horrible!

I pouted, annoyed at myself for constantly drifting into sleep before quickly waking myself up again. Ugh, I just wanted a soft place to sleep! Soon enough, my body collapsed. The last thing I remember was smelling the indescribable aroma of grass and hearing a faint sound of dripping water before my eyes closed into a deep sleep.

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that the sun shining really high. I concluded that it must be noon. I made a soft laugh as I went back to think about the previous night. I wish I could've seen myself. I bet I was pretty funny.

I snapped out of my daze, with my eyes wide open. Where was I? On my left side, there was a field of flowers, reaching towards the sky. All of which were different colors that I only saw in the evening sky. Pink, purple, orange, you name it. I felt a sudden urge to roll in them, but I controlled myself. I examined my right side.

There in front of me was a big lake. I ran towards it without a second thought. Its waters were a deep green that mixed with blue. It was so calm, so peaceful. The closer I got to the water, the more I was able to make out small fish. I looked above the water, back onto the land. The trees of the forest surrounded the lake. Beyond the trees were mountains, so high they touched the clouds. I could see patches of white on the mountains. Snow, I presume.

The overall image was enchanting. I wished deeply to savor the moment. I slowly looked at my surroundings and stored it into my memory. I would keep it forever. Looking at the flowers and then the lake made my heart grow envious. I could say that I was jealous of whichever creatures lived here. I then remembered that it is MY land. I small smile appeared on my face. This scenery was mine and it always would be. I wouldn't have to savor the moment because I could always live it, whenever I pleased. I quickly picked up a random stick and began exploring.

Would it be embarrassing if I told you I used my stick as a cane, most of the time? Oh well, too late. I did. I felt much older than I was and it was quite entertaining. I felt wise. When I wasn't using the cane to support most of my weight (which wasn't that much, really) I used it to turn over small things and even poke some creatures I thought were dead. A majority of the time they were alive, thank goodness.

Speaking of creatures, I met many new ones. When I was with the tribe, most of the animals I saw were dead. The only live ones were the bunnies (like Giggles), some birds and snakes. These new creatures were fascinating. One of them was black, but it had white on it! It smelled really bad though, I found out when it sprayed (I think) another animal. This other animal was different too. It had longer legs, it was a light brown and had it had little white spots on its tummy. When it was sprayed it ran to its mother. She licked him, which I thought was quite gross, especially since the child smelled so BAD. I kept my distance and walked away from the site.

Eventually I grew hungry, so I explored the mountains in hopes to find food. Instead I found ANOTHER new creature. It was big, black, and very fluffy. Behind it were its babies so I guessed the big one was a mom. She came near me and I made no attempt to hide myself. She plopped a big fat piece of meat in front of me. My eyes widened in shock. I looked up at the mother bear to thank her, but she already turned around to pay attention to her cubs. I happily took a bite of my meal before spitting it back out.

Raw meat didn't taste so good so I snuck into some nearby tribe and used their fire to cook my meat. I would love to tell you that I stayed there for what seemed like forever to completely cook my meat and never got caught. Wait, that actually happened. Never mind.

I went back to my meadow, and I found a little rock cave to sleep in. How convenient. I made it my place to stay when it was raining, but when the night skies were clear; I slept outside to look at the bright lights that twinkled in them. Sometimes, I wondered if somebody was looking into the same sky as me. Like España or maybe somebody else from beyond the ocean. Maybe my brother and mother? Curious as I was, I began making a bunch of theories of the stars. One was that they were big hot balls of gas, and the other was that they were spirits that told stories. I went with the second one because it seemed cooler, but I kept the first theory in the back of my head.

Occasionally I'd try to fish. Trying would always end up as failing and then some other new, different animal would catch an extra fish for me. They were always so kind to me, but I couldn't help wonder why. Giggles was mean to me, why were these much bigger animals different? Sometimes, I'd have ten bunnies following me and encircling me, and other times some hawks would give me dead mice. I would thank them and then eat it only if it was completely dead. If I saw it move the tiniest bit, I screamed.

Being curious, I watched as the animals reacted with the Natives. I noticed that they fought; the complete opposite from how I was with them. While observing a fight between a man and bear, I didn't know who to fear the most. Both were scary in my eyes. I came to fear the man more, mostly because he won, but I bet it also had to deal with having weapon. I backed away and left, trying to get the image out of my mind. I shouldn't have been curious. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

The animals were all insanely kind to me. It was like I was one of them. They cared for me like if I were their children, all of them. In the winter, I'd _actually_ hibernate with the bears. Was that possible? Then again, I was some sort of demon-spirit thing. Anything is possible for me. I was a wild boy…or girl.

Spring was different, I'd wake up being hungry and I'm not just saying that. It felt like I hadn't eaten for half a year! Literally! I woke up in March, whereas the momma bear continued to sleep until mid-April. What was left of the snow was pretty, and a bit of the lake was still frozen. Flowers were blooming and some animals were just waking up. Since not a lot of food was out, I stole from the natives. Don't think badly of me, please. I was really, really hungry. No, I was starving and it was only a pound of meat.

Summer was much more enjoyable. I got to do whatever I want, whenever I want. I climbed the mountains, swam in the lake, played with the animals and just hung around. Life was so easy going, and there was no rush for me. I stayed the same age so nothing ever mattered. I got hurt and some cuts but it always healed quickly. There were a few times I went through some experiences that could cost one's life like falling down a very, very tall pine tree. Most humans would have gone splat, whereas I only ended up with a bad headache and broken collar bone, both of which healed in 3 days. It was like nothing could hurt me. I was invincible.

Fall came and I would enjoy my time before I would return to hibernating. I'd pick apples and eat them, make a pile of leaves then jump in them, eat a lot of food, pick up snakes and bugs, draw pictures in the dirt, make more theories about random things, roll around in flowers, fall in holes and meet new animals, look at the different shapes the clouds made, climb trees, try making a canoe and failing, be a stalker and watch the tribes, eat some honey momma bear stole, get stung by some bees in the process, and many other things. Needless to say, my life was carefree and unusual, but those two words made it home to me.

My life was perfect and although it was simply a repeated cycle, I never got bored of it. Every once in a while, I'd experiment with different things like testing plants and identify different types of plants. My life was interesting and there was always something new to learn. I loved it and I spent a good century doing what I wanted in my own land. Nothing could ever tear me away from my forest, or so I thought.

* * *

**Dude, I'm so jealous of America right now. Why can't I be a wild girl? That'd be so cool...**

**ANYWAYS, hopefully the next chapter will have some more european countries since it'll be the 1600s. Maybe Finland and Sweden will come! Party! Just not at my place(;**

**I love the northeastern coast of the USA. Not only did I spend most of my life there, it's beautiful. Especially upstate New York with its Adirondack Mountains and Lake George. Ah, memories. I'm saying this because it's foreshadow. Dun, dun, duuun. Yeah, I know I'm hyper. I'm just so excited and I just had a lot of maple syrup (I'm proud of my 1/4 Canadian). **

**Constructive Criticsm please. This isn't practice if I don't improve, you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okie dokey. The year is between 1638-1655**

**Can't believe I finished this chapter today. Wow. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

In time, I grew curious of the outside world. I felt trapped in a single spot for more than a century, but why? I had the whole east side of the Great River to explore, yet I stayed in a single place. How could I feel trapped when I had all the freedom in the world to myself? I could do whatever I wanted as long as the natives didn't see me. I began to ponder why I never bothered exploring the rest of my land. I decided to leave my beautiful home and explore the rest of my land. It might even be better than my perfect paradise!

I wandered around my land for a while. I wasn't familiar with any of it, to be honest. The mountains were still there and so were the trees, but its paths, rivers, and animals were not the same ones I saw for a century. I can't say I was disappointed, nor can I say that I was impressed. It was nice to get to know my area a little and have a little change every once in a while. Too bad nothing different and exciting happened, though…that would've been cool.

I was walking one morning in some random direction (I wanted it to be a surprise so I paid no attention to the rising sun). I glanced at my surroundings, mapping everything out in my brain. It was some weird ability I had about this land. I didn't control the mapping in my mind, it just happened. Although I didn't know what was in the unexplored land, I knew where everything was in the land I was just in. I could go back if I wanted to, and I could tell you about every little detail there, without sparing it a single glance.

So anyways, back on topic, I was walking one morning. As I quickly looked at my surroundings I saw birds flying. It'd be nice to fly, I want to fly. Eventually, I'll find a way to fly even if it takes me many more centuries to do so. It's a goal that I will accomplish, no matter what. My determined thoughts were interrupted by rustling leaves. Immediately my head turned in that direction, and my body froze. What if it wasn't an animal, and instead was a stronger demon? I began to tremble and whimper. I don't like scary things, it makes me feel vulnerable. Being vulnerable sucks, especially when you're used to being invincible.

To my embarrassment, it was only a native boy. Wow, a native boy saw me in my moment of fear. He looked at me with his curious, brown eyes and I felt a tinge of envy. If I had brown eyes, maybe I would've been a little bit more accepted by the tribe. His dark shoulder-length hair mocked me as I remembered how I was constantly rejected. I turned around, arms crossed, in a huff. I will forgive, but I'll never forget the events that happened a century ago.

He walked towards me, despite my negative attitude. He looked like he was eight. Wow. I could be this young boy's great-great-more greats-great Grandmother. I felt old for the first time in my life. I pouted at the sudden realization. Well, this stinks.

He looked at me with curiosity and I raised an eyebrow. Ah, the memories of being on display. I hated that feeling so very much. I thought I was rid of it! The boy seemed to not notice my mood and smiled at me. I scowled at him. He showed me his hands, as if to show me he had nothing in them, and then cupped his hands together. He blew into his thumb knuckles and made a strange bird noise. I looked at him with admiration replacing my scowl. He smiled and even chuckled, I felt myself blush.

I tried doing the same thing as him, but it sounded nothing like a bird. In fact, it only sounded like me blowing air. How pleasant. Then my hands began to ache and I was getting really impatient. He helped me put my small hands in the right position and I blew. I sounded like a bird! He joined me, and raised his fingers to change the pitch. I did the same. Together we were a duet until his mom called. He said goodbye to me (or at least I thought he did), then left. I was proud of how quickly I learned to do that unnecessary, but cool trick!

I wandered off to another new area where I saw people near these strange square trees. Wow, weird. Wait a second…they were my color, with my hair! I knew I wasn't alone! I could feel tears of joy stroll down my face as I ran to those strange trees. How happy was I? I looked around, with excitement and curiosity. I hid behind one of those square trees, and watched as people dressed in nice clothing passed me. They spoke in a strange language, but I paid no attention to their dialect. I was just wondering if I was in or dream or not.

While I was fantasizing, somebody spotted me. His brown eyes focused on me and my blue on him. He had blonde hair and light skin like me. He smiled at me, and I began to panic. Shoot, I was caught! I ran away as fast as I could, not even bothering to look back.

I slept in a nearby forest. I didn't want to leave that village, it was too interesting. Was it another tribe that I never knew about? They look so much like me! It was amazing; my dreams have all come true! I wouldn't have to be an outcast from society anymore! Does anybody else know how happy I am? I drifted into sleep, and my dreams were nothing more than befriending the strangers.

The next morning I woke up early. I went to the field that separated the forest from a village and stood on a big rock. I kept debating whether or not I should go and talk to the strangers or not. What if they didn't like me? What if I messed up on my first impression! My eyes wandered around the field and I found two men walking through it. One of them was the same from before, but this time he had a friend with. He pointed at me and looked back at his friend. He looked a bit intimidating with his cold blue eyes. He had blond hair and light skin like myself. It was so exciting, but yet again, I chickened out and ran away. I scolded myself for being a coward.

A few days later, I went to a nearby pond. I like ponds, you get to see lots of fishes. I peeked over a bush and there they were. I saw the same two guys fishing in a pond. It was like I was being followed! Everywhere I went I'd see the same two guys! I felt…weird, though. It was as if curiosity got the best of me and I had to stay still, like I had a connection with these two guys, although I couldn't put my finger on it. The brown-eyed guy turned and saw me. I froze.

"Wow! So cute! Who are you? Come here…" He said in a language I surprisingly understood, even though I recognized none of the words.

"AHHH! I'm sorry! Good bye!" I screamed, with tears in my eyes, as I left. I was surprised with myself. I never spoke any of those words in my life. I never even heard them. How did I understand what that man said and reply? That was so embarrassing. They probably hate me for disturbing them! Maybe they didn't? I began to question myself as I ran back into my forest.

* * *

**Aww, little Amewica wants to fly. You will eventually, small one.**

**ENTER FINLAND AND SWEDEN! **

**They're speaking that one language that's unique to the personified countries FYI. Don't know what it's called, but neither does America, so as of right now, I don't really care. **

**I filed a complaint with my dad while researching. Why did the European countries come up with such unoriginal names? I mean, really, New England, New Spain, New Netherlands, New France, New Sweden, etc. See what I'm getting at?**

**If you're wondering, there is a 99.9% chance of England and France being in the next chapter. Dun Dun Duuuun. **

**Please Review and give Constructive Criticsm. I need to improve! I want to improve before I go into English Honors for High School. Please help me and I'll hand you a virtual cookie.**

***Okay, one of my reviewers asked a very good question. I thought I should answer it here so that it could be cleared up. "If Finland and Sweden and America speak the nation language, why wasn't Spain when he was talking to America?" Well, I like to think of it as a 'pride' thing. Spain wants the new nation to learn his language before any other countries come (if they do). He skips teaching the new nation about 'Esperanto' (I know the name now, thanks to Liberty Girl In the Sky), to teach him Spanish as soon as possible, so that it'll be much easier to claim the new nation in case any European countries get involved. That's right Spain, think beyond the box.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, readers. I changed this part a lot from the Anime. Seven Years war will be going on much later, but France and England have found Little America. Think of it like this, since the Seven Years War won't occur until mid-1700s and this is sometime after Mr. Netherlands kicked out Sweden and Finland (Hetalia wasn't quite accurate with its history, I don't think Finland would complain about being kicked out of America about a century later) I'm making it about who is to care for the personified America until it is determined who the young nation should be controlled by. So, America will still have France, England and Spain in her land despite the events that happened in episode 39. At least I think 39.**

* * *

A few days (or what I thought were days) after my little incident, I met a bunny and named him Fluffy. He was nice to me, like those other bunnies in my meadow. He never bit me like Giggles did, and I'll never forget that experience (After all, that was my first time bleeding). Instead he liked to cuddle with me and jump around me. I loved Fluffy so much, he became my best friend.

One day, I was playing Hide-and-Go-Seek with Fluffy. It was my turn to hide. I hid in a bush with my head sticking out. I didn't want Fluffy to lose me! I kept looking side to side waiting for that bunny to start jumping towards me. I heard voices behind me and that weird feeling returned. They were talking about me. I knew it. They were talking about me being their brother. Brother…didn't España call me 'hermano,' which means brother? I chose to ignore them. Maybe if I ignored them then they'd ignore me? I continued looking for my bunny. I kept hoping for Fluffy to come. I turned around and I saw him. The same guy with brown eyes.

Was I being followed? It sure felt like I was. He had two, new guy with him, only to make that strange feeling grow. One had blue eyes and long hair and he was being accompanied by his bushy-eye brow friend. He had the same eyes as España, though. Green. What an apparent rare color.

Back to reality, I felt very uneasy and, before I knew it, my breathing fastened and I was in a panic. The brown-eyed guy I saw 3 times before gave me an assuring smile and nodded. I nodded back feeling only a little bit better. He turned back to the other guys who were frantically waving their arms for some strange reason. Fluffy found me, so our game was over. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the men were distracted. I took this chance to run into the forest with Fluffy by my side. I felt like a coward again. This was my 4th time running away from the same guy.

The next morning in the forest, I became bored. Maybe I should have stayed with those people? Maybe they knew more about me than I did? Woah, that's a creepy thought, but it was a good possibility. Maybe they would know about that weird feeling I get when I'm near them? What if they were like me, that maybe I wasn't a spirit or demon? I decided to stop questioning myself and play a fun game with Fluffy. We left the forest and headed towards the fields.

While in the fields, I ran out of things to do. I mean, if I were in my meadow right now, I could do whatever I wanted. Here, I felt like every move I made was being watched. Not a nice feeling. I was holding Fluffy, just petting the little guy. Was there anything I could do for fun in this place? It was still morning for crying out loud! I froze as if it were instinct. I heard footsteps.

"I'm really busy, but I got up early hoping I could see you, again." I heard someone say as they continued walking to me. "Wasn't that nice of me?"

I turned around and it was the guy with the bushy eyebrows. I smiled, I could now gain courage AND be entertained for a while!

"I'm so happy. Hi there!" I smiled as I watched his expression become confused. I was so proud of myself! Maybe I just found this guy easier to talk to? Well, if I saw that brown-eyed man again, I'd most certainly talk to him. Where was he anyways? I haven't seen him in a while. Wait a second; I was speaking that weird language again!

"What? You're not scared? I thought you'd run." I stared at him. There was a moment of silence.

"No, I'm okay." I admitted. I wasn't doing real well, recently. Maybe it's because life became so boring lately? Well, I suppose it could be worse. "Lately, I've been figuring out a lot about who I am." I remembered having at least 4 guys want me to be their brother. I knew I was important. I knew I was invincible, smart, and gifted. I knew I was different from most one-year olds (how many babies can fall down a tall tree and live? How many can befriend bears? Yeah, I thought so). I knew I felt a weird bond with certain people. There was a connection between the lines. The clues were almost in place.

"Oh, that's great." He smiled at me. "Wow, you're here. I never thought I'd say this, but…I'm quite happy to see you too." I smiled back I looked into his eyes. 'I could trust him.' I thought to myself.

"Well that just settles it for me! From this day on, you'll be my brother!" He pointed to me and I nodded as I smiled. See? Everybody wanted me to be their brother. I was that lovable and wanted…for once in my life it seemed.

"Then I guess I'll call you big brother!" I winced as I smiled. When I opened my eyes I saw my new big brother trembling. He then started tearing up. I started to worry. Was he okay? Really, this was getting a bit awkward, and I'm not just saying that. He wiped his tears with his hands.

"Well now. Don't be so formal. How about you call me 'England'?" I nodded still unsure if he was okay or not. That was…an interesting moment. Seriously, what just happened? He broke down in front of me. I'm confused…

The very next day while playing with my beloved Fluffy, I was confronted. I stood in fear of what the two other guys wanted with me, the long-haired guy and England.

"Fighting is getting us nowhere. We might as well just let America decide, right?" England had asked. Oh great. Now the pressure was all on me.

* * *

**So yeah! Anyways, I'm gonna go to Colonial Williamsburg Thursday to get a bunch of ideas for young America, here. I have to take a lot of videos and pay attention to practically anything, although I won't mind it at all. This vacation spot was actually my choice. I already have a lot of scenes planned for Colonial America. Hehehe.**

**I have an idea of doing another version of this story, but with boy America. I may do it, but I'm not entirely sure. I'll change some things, like all the stuff that's suited for a FEMALE America, but other than that, the rest will be the same. I just might do it.**

**Can't believe I finished this baby in a hour. WOW. Well, please give me constructive criticsm. I bet I messed up a lot in this chapter. I'm so tired. The second I publish this and turn off my computer, I'm going to crash. Well, that's all I think I have to say...If you have questions, feel free to ask. Well, from my time zone, I'm about 10 mins from mid-night, so good night. Wherever you are, good some-random-part-of-the-24-hour-day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Crap, crap, crap! I feel like I could've done better! I'm sorry if it came out badly)': I really am! Grrrr! I tried to fit insome stuff in the anime and comics in here, you know, like the stew? Beef: Pork: Cow: Pig: See? Yeah... Meh, hopefully the next chapter will be better. GAH! **

* * *

"Zat sounds good to me! Especially since it was part of my original plan from the start," said the long-haired blonde. Right after that statement, I felt a bit uncomfortable, and England looked _very_ creepy. Fluffy left me; I used my hands to quickly motion him to leave. I couldn't have him be in such a creepy situation. I'd see him later, anyways.

"Come here. Come over here, America." He said in the scariest voice I've ever heard. My childhood…was now scarred. "Don't you want to play with me forever and ever?" I couldn't help it. I almost peed my undies, but luckily I didn't. I just began crying, that's all.

"Stop it your scaring him!" the long-haired blond protested. "You're even freaking me out right now!" He turned around and faced me. He held up a plate with promising food.

"Now come 'ere. Zis wonderful French food is waiting for you to shove it into your chubby, screaming pie hole!" I immediately stopped crying. Something wasn't right about being called 'chubby, screaming pie-hole.' Oh, well. He had free food! It was just like the times those animals in my meadow would get food for me. Ah, good times.

I looked behind the long-haired blond and saw England with his head in his arms. He looked depressed. If I chose this long-haired blond guy, would he be all alone? I knew what it was like to be alone.

He reminded me of myself a century or so back. The least I could do for him was comfort him right? After all, he did come out really early just to visit me once. He didn't have to, but he did. He also seemed desperate to have me; I couldn't help but wonder if he was a lonely fellow who just wanted friends. I could feel myself tear up. At least I was never _completely_ alone. I mean, sure, I was discriminated against, but I always had my brother with me. When mama left, I was alone for a short time before España found me, which was like, a day. In the meadow, I was connected with all the other animals. I felt guilt in my heart; I walked up to England and patted on his arm. He looked up at me surprised.

"Are you okay?" I asked. And that, my good friend (who I've never met before), was how I had England become my older brother.

* * *

The long-haired blond had left due to his defeat and England held me in his arms and sang to me. I almost immediately fell asleep. He had a great voice, did you know? Too bad his song was in a new language called 'English,' so I didn't understand a single thing.

My eyes bursted open and England immediately looked down at me, shocked. For some reason, I felt stronger than usual and I'm not just saying that. I felt beyond invincible. I leaped from England's arms and ran. I had to test this whole blow of energy. It was an amazing feeling, I tell you. I ran right up to a bison. I heard England yell some things at me, but I couldn't hear him. I picked up the bison and started swinging him around. I felt new. I felt _reborn_.

* * *

England moved me into a nice small, Georgian house. Well, at least that's what he said, even though he's used to houses 20x the size. I thought my house was big, mostly because I was so small. Well, it was bigger than a lot of the houses nearby, and it had a lot of land.

So, being the curious child that I am, I explored the house. It took all my energy just to walk into another room. It took me all day to explore it. Once it became dark outside, England carried me and brought me into my room.

It was a cute room. Big, but cute. He laid me into a 'crib.'_ My_ crib. I watched as he ruffled my hair with a big smile on his face. I felt my heart beat and my body warm up. This was a feeling I only experienced a few times in my centuries of life. I adored this feeling, and I felt that now, I would experience it every day. Paradise. I wanted to know the name of this feeling, it was that wonderful. England responded by calling it 'love.' He also said that we were a family now, and that he'd be taking care of me until it was decided who'd control _all_ of me. Unsure of what that meant, I nodded. He said goodnight in that language I somehow knew, then blew out my candle. I slept peacefully that night.

* * *

In my small hands, I held flowers. I had gotten up really early to get them for England, so he better appreciate them. My clothes and skin were dirty because of the fact I couldn't see where I was going. I got up before the sun did. I watched him as he snored. He mumbled something about a 'unicorn.' What was that? I believe it was in 'English.'

I grew very impatient with him. I wanted him to tell me more about love. I wanted to know what it meant and the many forms of it. It was also going to be my first day with England, living together. I wanted it to be a memorable day, just the two of us.

I heard him grunt, and I got very annoyed. I put the flowers down on the end of the bed and I crawled up to him. I patted his head, called his name, and eventually, he woke up. I gave him his flowers and he ruffled my hair then thanked me. I asked him about love.

"It's a feeling you share with a very special person." He told me "You always wish to protect them and be with them. They mean the world to you, to make it simple." I told England he was my special person and then I hugged him. I could feel his head rest on my shoulders and his hand behind my head as he lifted me off the bed.

"America, you're dirty. When was the last time you took a bath?" A bath? A bath…nope. The word doesn't ring a bell.

"What's a bath?" I asked curiously. He raised an eyebrow then heaved a sigh.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know since you were out by yourself for who knows how long. I also shouldn't be complaining since I once took baths every couple of years, excluding war time. It's when you clean yourself, and get rid of all the filth." I nodded, meaning that I understood. If 'bath' meant cleaning, I can guarantee you that it _wasn't_ in my dictionary.

He smelt my hair, and almost gagged. Haha, I bet it smelt like momma bear! I smiled at my funny thought.

"I might as well wash your clothes after I take care of you, they're no longer white. How'd you get them?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I closed it as soon as I saw the big brown barrel I'd be in. I looked down on it, from England's arms. This was it?

I didn't know what it could do, but I was for sure that it was empty. He went to the fireplace and grabbed hold of a big pot that was steaming. He poured it into the bath tub. I still had no idea what he was going to do. I watched as steam rose into the air. It looked like it hurt…but who cares? I'm invincible, remember?

I was told to strip my clothes, but I didn't want to. I was a girl, and nobody knew that. Nobody was ever going to know that. Just mother and I. It was _our_ secret.

"No." I protested. "I can clean myself, thank you." England gave me a skeptical look.

"You can? Okay, I guess I'll just wash your clothes in the meantime." I nodded.

"Um, can you leave? For a little moment?"

"Why are you so personal? We're all boys here." I turned red.

"Because I'm not comfy with my body." I mumbled shyly. He laughed.

"It's okay, m'boy. I'll accept your privacy." He ruffled my hair. I looked up to see his smile. I couldn't help not smiling back.

He left the room and shut the door. I quickly took off my clothes and got into the hot, burning water. I almost screeched in pain at first, but then I got used to it. It was like that one time I put my hand in the fire. I looked around, but it was hard to see anything. So much steam!

England came back into the room. I saw this as the steam began fading. He took my clothes then left, and replaced it with something else. Um, okay?

I remembered that England said a bath was to get rid of filth. I used this purple, slippery, square-thing, with the smell of lavender and rubbed it against my skin and hair. Wow, baths were easy. They also contained a lot of bubbles. No wonder it took so long! Bubbles are _very_ distracting creatures. I wondered if it was its own spirit. I began to theorize, again. Who can blame me? I was a curious child. Soon enough, though, I went back into reality and ended my bath. I hated how the water got so cold!

I got out of the bath and took one of the cloths- that England had gotten me, and dried myself. Then I put on a new gown. It was really easy, despite me getting my head stuck in a sleeve once. Other than that, I did a good job. On my first try! I loved being a quick learner. I felt like a genius!

I called out for England to come get me. Why'd the doorknob have to be so high? Eventually, he came and carried me out of my room and down to the kitchen. He sat me in chair with books stacked upon it. Let me tell you that sitting on books…is _not_ comfortable. England turned around and began…cooking, I believe. While scowling because of my aching butt, I came up with a question that suddenly popped into my mind.

"England? What's wrong with girls?" I asked although I already knew some of the answer. They couldn't do fun stuff like hunting or exploring! That had to watch the tepee, cook, watch the kids and pick corn.

"Hm?" He turned away from the fireplace with the smell of food.

"What's wrong with girls?" I repeated.

"Girls? Nothing is wrong with girls. Why do you ask?" His eyebrows furrowed. I shrugged. There was a moment of silence, but of course, I broke it.

"England, what am I? I mean, I feel a connection with certain people." I asked.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, have I? Well, America. You are a nation."

"Nation?"

"Yes, you are The Land. Just like me." He smiled.

"And that blondie, is he one too?" I asked.

"Blondie? Which one, exactly?"

"The man with the long hair. The one who you fought over me with, remember?"

"Ah, France? Yes, he is one too. Try to stay away from him if you see him, though. I'm afraid he won't be a good influence." Okay, England. Whatever you say. Hehe, _riiight_.

"Let us get back to the original conversation, shall we?" I nodded. "Well, that feeling is a connection you have with other countries. It helps you determine whether they are normal humans or not." He smiled. "Does that answer your question?" I nodded again. He went back to the fireplace and he resumed cooking.

After breakfast, we went out to the village to get some fresh air. I never went into a village before, unless you count that one with strange square trees. That place didn't really have much life in it compared to this one, now that I look back and compare the two. The other just had people building, not people already settled in. I held England's hand, which meant England had to bend down at what seemed like an uncomfortable position. I'm sorry that I didn't want to get too far.

"America." He began. "Were going to get a painting of us done later, all right?" He smiled and I smiled back even though I didn't know what a painting was. We continued walking through the village. Everybody smiled at me. I noticed that women were here, too. I caught one's attention, apparently.

"And who's this, may I ask?" A pretty lady with light blue eyes smiled at me. She wore a fancy pink gown.

"My little brother, right _Alfred_?" England bragged. Wow, the things you can detect by just listening to the tone of somebody's voice. I nodded in agreement, although I had no idea what the lady or England said.

"My, he sure is adorable, isn't he?" the lady smiled to her friends. She wiped something off my cheek with a handkerchief.

"Now girls, we really must be going." I could tell you that my mind was lost. They just said a bunch of gibberish and now my mind was struggling to translate the words. As if it had a chance and it knew that, too. Sometimes, I wonder, _'why does my mind even bother trying?_ 'I waved good-bye to the girls.

England and I were walking; Fluffy found me and was now following me. Soon enough, I felt Britain pause. I looked up to see the cause and I saw France.

"Hallo!" I smiled, widely. I felt England look at me with disbelief but I ignored it. Just because he had grudges didn't mean _I_ had to. France smiled as well.

"What are you doing here, Frog face?" England snapped.

"What? Can't I walk around wiz my friend Amerika? Just because we are not brothers does not mean zat we cannot be friends, no?" He gave me a new, different smile that made me uneasy. It was written with mischief. Please remind me as I ask myself again, what did I get myself into?

"Why don't you get out of America?"

"Why would I do zat when I already made allies' wiz some of ze Indians?"

"You didn't!"

"But I did! Ohonhonhon." France left happily, almost skipping, resulting in leaving behind a very angry Englishman. I could tell because he was squishing my hand. It didn't hurt though, so I ignored it. Like I said before, I'm invincible.

"Hey, England? What about that painting?" I tugged his hand and he gave me a warm look as if he had completely forgotten about France.

"Yes, I almost forgot about that." We then left to get our portrait done.

When we got home, Britain went into the kitchen to make stew. He asked me which kind I wanted, beef or pork. I really didn't know the difference so I asked what they were, to which he replied 'cow and pig.' Okay, although that really didn't help. Just another mystery I'll solve by myself, later. I went with the first one, why? It was just there.

I went into the yard and played with Fluffy. I loved that bunny, just as I loved England and my family. I chased Fluffy into a forest, but then I ran into some Natives. They were nice though because they gave me some berries. I ran back home with Fluffy following me.

"England! Look what I got!" I smiled as I held up the berries when I entered the kitchen. England raised one of his bushy-eyebrows. How do you do that? I really want to know now…

"Where did you get those?" England interrupted my fantasy, although I really didn't mind.

"The nice Natives gave them to me!" I smiled.

"Natives? You mean Indians?"

"Sure! If that's what you call them, but they're really called Nati-"

"America, your food is ready."

"Oh, okay."

I sat at the table, on top of the piles of books. England placed the meal in front of me, which I immediately recognized as meat. I had no idea what animal it came from, I just knew it was a cow. Whatever that was. But, hey, at least it was better than the meat I used to eat. Anything beats an animal with its fur still partially on it, a dead face watching you with a lot of blood falling all over the place.

"Here's your beef stew." He smiled as he sat across from me. I frowned.

"How come pig meat is called pork and cow meat is called beef?" I questioned as I struggled fitting the silver spoon in my tiny hand. "Why don't they just call it pig and cow?" I looked up from my spoon and onto England's blank face. Well, was it that hard to answer? There was a moment of silence. Finally, he turned to me.

"You'll understand when you're an adult." Um, okay? How long would that be, exactly?

I nodded slowly. I continued my struggle with the spoon and tried to cut my food in smaller portions. I heard England laugh.

"You silly goose! You can't cut it with a spoon!" He came over and picked up the knife and cut my food for me. He also fed and entertained me by calling the spoon a carriage and my mouth the castle. It was pretty fun, actually. I was laughing and England was chuckling.

* * *

After being tucked into bed, after finishing my meal, I began thinking about my day. It was fun, despite being with other people for the first time in about a century. I recalled the events I had that particular day. I couldn't help but smile when my memories went back to an event only moments ago. Dinner.

Yes, a real family dinner. Something I don't recall ever having. The only relative I ate with was Madhur, never mother. Only problem with dinner with Madhur, we didn't talk to each other much. He was just that traumatized by the negative atmosphere; he lost his courage to speak. Every time I began a conversation, it was almost immediately shut out. Despite that though, we communicated with our emotions and care for one another. I missed him, wherever he was. I hoped he was okay, maybe one day, England would find him and bring him back to me? Perhaps, he was a nation too? I really needed to stay in touch with reality more often. That way my imagination wouldn't become my master, and hurt me dearly.

* * *

**Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm. Okay so, I saw this cute thing, and I'm giving credit to one of my awesome BFF's TheWingedBird. Love ya, Mandy!**

**"Sooooooooo. . . . how was it? Want to know how to make your life even better? Click that pesky little button right below here. . . he's waiting(:" Cute, right? Obey it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ASDGAF. I had literally had no idea what to write for this chapter. Crap, the state testing is Tuesday! I had no idea what to write...at all. **

**THINK OF THIS AS A FILLER! YES, DO THAT! IT"S MY SHORTEST CHAPTER UP DO DATE, SO I'M CLAIMING IT AS A FILLER! **

* * *

Living with England was very easy. Every day, I woke up, right as the sun began to rise over the heavenly, pine trees of the west. I would wash myself and then somehow walk down my huge staircase. Why did it seem that instead of walking, I was butt-sliding down the stairs? The world may never know.

For breakfast, England would always cook me a delicious meal, and every time I complemented him, his eyes would grow wide with shock and relief. I'm not sure if he realized what my diet consisted of before I met him; anything these Europeans gave me would be satisfying.

Europeans. I now know that word. These people and I, we weren't spirits. It was now clear to me that we were all 'The Land' man walked upon. They came from a continent called Europe, hence the name. It's across the ocean, so I've never seen it before. I saw it on a map, and I even recognized myself: the land east of the Great River. I saw mother, who is the land west, but I couldn't find much of Madhur. I didn't know where he was, I only assumed he was in the big open space above me. I would love to go and look for him but…it was so big, and I was too small.

I was learning 'English' at a fast rate. Unfortunately, with _some_ words, I used a 'w' instead of 'l' or 'r.' Example? _Engwand_ and _Amewica._ See what I mean? I don't know why, it's like how when I spoke Spanish, I shortened some of the words. Well, at least England says he finds the way I speak, cute.

When I wasn't being taught 'English' I was just playing and having fun. England would spend his time working or whatever in his office, and I'd just have a picnic with myself or play with the woodland critters. Sometimes I get visited by other countries, like I did yesterday. Want to hear the story? Well, if you didn't want to, too bad. I'm telling you anyway.

_So there I was, eating my piece of bread over-looking the colonies (That I apparently had since 1607).While examining the lives of normal people, I came across children. They were happy, laughing, playing, and __**growing.**__It's not like I was jealous, of course not. One day, I'd grow up to be much bigger than them. I'd live forever and be invincible. I'll always be happy, laughing, and playing. I promise myself that I will._

_"I'm not lonely." I muttered under my breath while taking another small bite of my bread. _

_"America, it's me! That idiot England isn't here, so I came to visit!" Oh sweet baby Jesus; I almost had a heart attack!_

_"Waah! F…France?" Oh, good lord, it's just France._

_"I may have lost the argument, but I haven't given up over America yet! Try comparing my food with his and I'll expect you to become my territory!" And so he held out two plates with food on them. Don't forget the little flags!_

_"….Snacks!" I exclaimed cheerfully. The world is a better place when you get served free food. I took a bite of France's food._

_"Wow! This is so sweet and tasty!" _

_"Isn't it? Obviously big brother's food is far superior, right?" And so I took a bite of England's food._

_"This one's sweet and tasty too!" Oh, look who came! Fluffy! I decided that we should both share the delicious food. While stuffing my face, I shot France a glance, and he was looking at me as if I had two heads. Did I? Because that'd be really cool…_

And that's the story of how I began visiting both France and Spain. Not because I was worried they would stalk me and find out that I was a girl. Nope, what gives you that idea?

Anyways, when I wasn't out and about, but instead inside the comforts of my home (mostly because of the weather), I was just hanging around waiting for England to get out of that stupid office. He always says that 'if I want him to stay in the colonies longer, I have to wait until he gets his work done.' I hate waiting; it gives me a bad case of anxiety.

So, you may be asking 'my, what did you do in you do in your spare time?' Well, I read books. Sometimes, I read ones with heroes saving the day; on others, I read cheesy Romance novels. Gosh, I read horror stories sometimes and then I would be terrified to sleep in my room alone! Then I'd tell England that I couldn't sleep because I was afraid and he'd respond with an 'I told you not to read them!' So, England would let me sleep with him and, depending what dream I had, I'd wet the bed…

ANYWAYS, that was my daily life for a few…years? I think. So, I'd still stay in the **same small body **and have trouble doing things a normal kid with my knowledge would do. I was a genius. What? Do you seriously know any one-year-old who speaks about 3 different languages? I certainly don't.

Sometimes as I reflected on my past, I missed being in my little meadow. I just miss being so close to the animals there and feeling _unique._ I was the only one of my kind there, and it made me feel like everything was in the palms of my hands. Life was so easy going then, but I mustn't forget that this new life I live is different. I learn something new every day and I'm being cared for with the bonus of well-cooked meals. I have 3 nice 'big-brothers' and my secret is still safe! Ha, look at that!

Every so often, I feel like I'm also changing. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels weird. I especially feel it at night. Am I growing, or is it all in my mind?

* * *

**A filler. Let's go with that. I seriously had NO idea what to write. Nada. Sorry if it sucks! I really am. I hate this chapter so much! GAH! I probably made a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry! I failed! No idea what to write at all! *goes insane from hatred, lurking within heart, for this chapter* HATE HATE HATE!**

**When France states, "I may have lost the argument, but I haven't given up over America yet!" he really hasn't. During America's growth-dun dun dun- France and England will be going through King William's War, Queen Anne's War, and King George's War. Then after that: The French and Indian War.*****This little scene came from one of Himaruya's comic. I changed the word 'fight' to 'argument' for story purposes.**

**Please REVIEW! I know I made a lot of mistakes. See, by clicking the yellow button below, you can save me from my pessimistic insanity and bring my back to optimistic insanity. The fate of the world rests in your hands; please consider.**

**Probably going to edit this chapter when a better idea comes to mind. I just really wanted it to get out of the way so that I could get to the juicy stuff. GAH, Why'd they have to be so far?**


End file.
